Ontología de la imagen
by Phoenix.G.Fawkes
Summary: Érase una vez, un niño creía que un mundo con magia era un mundo sin problemas, porque la magia era un milagro y los horrores se desvanecían con un movimiento de varita. Érase una vez.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a JKR. El título está tomado de un ensayo de André Bazin, "Ontología de la imagen fotográfica", que poco o nada tiene que ver con este fic. Espero que el pobre hombre no esté revolviéndose en la tumba.

**Spoilers:** El Príncipe Mestizo.

**Summary: **Érase una vez, había un niño que creía que un mundo con magia era un mundo sin problemas, porque la magia era un milagro y los horrores se desvanecían con un movimiento de varita. Érase una vez.

* * *

**Ontología de la Imagen**

Estaba distraído, mirando por la ventana... algo que solía hacer muy seguido últimamente. Miraba sin ver las sombras extendiéndose sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts, alargándose, agigantándose hasta cubrirlo todo en un negro absoluto...

_Como la guerra. Como esta maldita guerra. _

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Colin se sobresaltó y con el corazón a la altura de los colmillos se dio la vuelta. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que era tan sólo su hermano menor, el pequeño, inofensivo Dennis Creevey. ¿Y quién podría haber sido¿Un mortífago dispuesto a matarlo en la misma escuela?

_Qué ridiculez..._ hasta que Colin recordó lo sucedido el año anterior, las cuentas rojas como gotas de sangre en el suelo, como un torrente de sangre en el suelo, los rostros desencajados por el horror, la plateada luz de la luna bañando un cadáver, reflejado en mil lágrimas rodando por mil mejillas... Súbitamente, un mortífago (o todo un ejército de ellos) suelto en Hogwarts ya no sonaba tan ridículo como alguno vez lo había hecho.

De golpe recordó que Dennis seguía allí de pie delante de él, la cabeza ladeada a un lado, una mirada interrogante en sus grandes ojos castaños, esos ojos que siempre parecían percibir hasta el último detalle. Los ojos de su madre, como le gustaba decir a papá cuando estaba nostálgico. _Denny tiene los ojos de tu mamá y tú tienes su sonrisa. Siempre me acuerdo de ella cuando sonríes._

Sólo que Colin no sonreía desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, tanto, que ya ni recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que sus labios se habían curvado en un gesto que no fuera forzado. En cuanto a reírse, ya casi se había olvidado cómo hacerlo.

- Colin¿estás bien?

Colin salió de su ensimismamiento y se encogió de hombros.

- Sí, claro.

La mentira le salió automáticamente, sin siquiera tener que pensarlo. La había dicho ya tantas veces en el pasado, se la decía tantas veces por día a sí mismo que ya casi era algo cotidiano, como lavarse los dientes o comer. Por supuesto que no estaba bien, pero nadie estaba bien, nadie nunca volvería a estar bien, pero se le había vuelto hábito, se le había vuelto una fórmula, un talismán. _Estoy bien. Estoy perfectamente. Tengo ganas de gritar, de arrancarme los pelos, de llorar y esconderme debajo la cama... pero estoy bien._

Dennis asintió con la cabeza y Colin supo, con la certeza que únicamente un lazo fraternal muy estrecho puede dar, que Dennis sabía que mentía y sabía por qué lo hacía, probablemente aún mejor que el propio Colin. Sin embargo, no agregó nada, no preguntó más nada, y Colin le tuvo aun más cariño que antes por ello. En vez de eso, se dejó caer lánguidamente en el sillón pegado al suyo y estiró las piernas. Colin se sorprendió al ver que su hermano pequeño ya no era tan pequeño: había crecido durante el verano y ahora sus piernas eran tan largas como las suyas. _No muy largas, entonces_. Los Creevey eran todos algo escuetos de estatura, sin excepción. En eso no habían salido a su madre.

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la calma que los rodeaba. Por unos instantes no había guerra, no había muerte, sólo había un mullido almohadón sobre el que reclinarse, unas sombras danzarinas animadas por el fuego, su mutua compañía... y nada más. Y eso estaba bien. En su mundo, desgarrado y partido en dos, eso estaba más que bien.

¿Quién hubiera creído que sería posible que los hermanos Creevey permanecieran en silencio por cinco segundos seguidos? Los hermanos Creevey, famosos (o tal vez infames) a causa de su constante parlotear, su constante correr de un lado a otro, su constante interrogar, averiguar, experimentar, investigar. Los hermanos Creevey, el segundo par de hermanos más hiperkinéticos que alguna vez pisara Hogwarts (después de los mellizos Weasley, naturalmente), ahora se hallaban en un silencio y en una quietud absolutas. Increíble pero cierto.

Pero desde hacía mucho tiempo que Colin, así como no había sentido ganas de reírse, tampoco sentía esa energía que antes parecía correr por sus venas como un eterno fluir de arroyo, esa energía que le impedía estar quieto por dos segundos seguidos, esa energía que sólo le había faltado durante esos largos meses en la enfermería que no recuerda. Colin hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía ganas de caminar a los saltos como antes, de correr de un lado a otro, de hacer preguntas interminables, de desarmar el reloj para averiguar qué movía las agujas del mundo.

Sobre todo, Colin ya no deseaba hacer preguntas: temía las respuestas. Cada mañana no traía ya consigo un nuevo día de descubrimientos, de emociones, de infinitas posibilidades. Eso pertenecía al tiempo de "érase una vez" cuando era pequeño y su madre les leía cuentos antes que la palabra que se escribía con una C mayúscula se las arrebatara antes de tiempo. O cuando recién había llegado a Hogwarts y todo era fantástico y maravilloso, y había monstruos de verdad pero también había héroes verdaderos que mataban al dragón (o al basilisco) con su espada brillante y la magia era un milagro.

Eso era lo que más le dolía haber perdido. Érase una vez, había un niño llamado Colin que creía que un mundo con magia era un mundo sin problemas, un mundo donde la enfermedad que empieza con C y termina con flores en una fría tumba todos los días de la madre no podía existir, porque la magia era un milagro y los horrores se desvanecían con un movimiento de varita.

Érase una vez.

Colin, recordando algo de pronto, se volvió a mirar a su hermano.

- ¿No querías preguntarme algo?

Dennis lo miró un momento, confundido, y entonces asintió.

- Ah, sí. ¿Por qué ya no usas tu cámara?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo?

Dennis se encogió de hombros.

- Sí, bueno, antes fotografiabas cualquier cosa que no se moviera demasiado, y ahora hace meses que tienes la cámara guardada en el baúl y bueno, no pude evitar preguntarme porqué ya no la usabas, y hoy en clase de Transformaciones me puse a pensar y dije: "Bueno, le voy a preguntar"... y después me olvidé.

Todo esto Dennis los soltó de un tirón, sin la menor pausa para respirar, en el clásico estilo Creevey. A cualquiera podría haberle extrañado este súbito estallido de palabras después de tan largo silencio, pero para Colin no sólo era normal (o lo que alguna vez había sido considerado normal) sino también reconfortante.

Sin embargo, la pregunta de su hermano era muy complicada de responder y, a la vez, absurdamente simple.

- Porque ya no me gusta lo que veo a mi alrededor.

Dennis comprendió de inmediato, y Colin pensó que el modo en que los ojos de su hermano menor se ensombrecían era una de las cosas por las que no sentía deseos de seguir fotografiando las cosas que lo rodeaban. La mirada en los grandes ojos castaños de Dennis cuando se enteró que la familia de su mejor amigo había sido asesinada; el cuerpo deformado por un Inferius de una chica con la cual alguna vez había compartido mesa en Herbología, los labios constantemente apretados de McGonagall, el cadáver de Dumbledore bajo la luna, la tensión en todos los rostros (los pocos, pocos rostros que se veían en Hogwarts ahora) cuando llegaba el correo por las mañanas, el llanto de las Montgomery cuando su hermanito de cinco años murió en San Mungo, la expresión de muerte-en-vida de Harry Potter después del funeral del director, la Marca Oscura perfilándose contra el cielo negro... Eran todas imágenes, un universo de imágenes, que no quería retener en su memoria. Inmortalizar en papel, en imagen, esos momentos tan horribles, unos días tan oscuros, habría sido como hacerlos más reales, más tangibles. Y Colin no podía evitar pensar que el horror ya era lo suficientemente tangible y real.

Colin se preguntó cómo podría explicarle todo eso a Dennis, cuando era tan difícil entenderlo para él mismo. Sin embargo, algunos lazos eran más fuertes que meras imágenes, que meros reflejos turbios de una realidad que se ensombrecía. Porque Dennis simplemente dijo...

- Cuando termine esta guerra, te regalaré una nueva cámara

...y Colin supo que lo había entendido todo perfectamente.


End file.
